


Babysitting Noodle Dragons

by kirari_amiya



Series: Kirari's Overwatch Oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Noodle Dragons, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: Hanzo decides to leave to go back for a small vacation and to check out on how things are going back in Japan alongside McCree. He decides to ask you and Genji to look after his dragons while he is gone. But how do you look after two- no, three dragons?





	Babysitting Noodle Dragons

"(Y/n), Genji, I've  decided to go check back on things in Japan. However, I shouldn't take my dragons along with me. I believe it'd would be unsafe for them right now. I ask that you and Genji to look after them while I'm in Japan." Hanzo asked you and Genji, the two of the select few that he confided in the Overwatch team. "I'm also going to bring Jesse with me. He insisted that he travel with me and refused anything I had to say. It's so irritating."

You giggled at how oblivious Hanzo was. "Hanzo, he only wants to go with you to make sure you are safe in Japan."

"Oh..." Hanzo trailed off, a light pink tint slowly forming on his cheeks.

Genji laughed. "In other words, Jesse cares for you. Even though you find it irritating. It is quite funny to  see you flustered after (Y/n) explained your obliviousness."

Hanzo bit his lip, seemingly holding back from denying his brother's statement. The two of you chuckled at the currently flustered Hanzo who was left speechless. You and Genji did a brofist before focusing your attention back on Hanzo.

"Anyways, I'd like you both to look after my dragons. I would have aske Genji to do it, but I think he'd need a bit of help on this," Hanzo smirked at Genji. Underneath his visor, Genji  _seriously_  wanted to puch his brother. "So I'd like (Y/n) to help out as well. What do you say?"

"I guess I could look after you dragons. I have somewhat experience of looking after Soba," Genji offered.

"What about you, (Y/n)?" Hanzo turned towards you.

"I guess I could help as well. I don't really do much outside of my missions," you confessed.

"It's settled. You will both look after my dragons while I'm away in Japan," Hanzo confirmed. "I'll leave a note about my dragons so that you will know their habits and schedule."

'Hanzo's dragons follow a schedule?' You wondered.

"Very well," Genji said.

<skip>

After the three of you had gathered inside Genji's room, Hanzo told you a few pointers about his dragons and trusted that Genji would already know.

"I should go if I don't want to be late," Hanzo glanced at the clock hanging on Genji's wall. "I will see you all in a week. Take care while I'm gone!"

"Have a safe trip, Hanzo!" You shouted at the figure who had already disappeared past the door.

"(Y/n), here's the note Hanzo gave us," Genji passed you a note.

 _Hanzo's dragons_  
_The names of my two dragons are  清 / Kiyoshi and 火垂る / Hotaru. Kiyoshi is the male while Hotaru is female. Generally, you can tell them apart since Kiyoshi's the more reserved one. Neither of them really misbehave, but if one of them were to, Hotaru would be the one._  
_Kiyoshi and Hotaru need to be fed at least four times a day approximately at these times with meat (from the refrigerator)_  
_Breakfast ~ 9 am_  
_Lunch ~ 12:30 pm_  
_Afternoon ~ 4 pm_  
_Dinner ~ 7 pm_  
_If they ever need to take a bath, present them with a body of water and they should bathe themselves. Don't waste water. Have fun._  
_Their bedtime is 10 pm. Any later and they will tire you till the early morning._  
_— Hanzo_

"Huh..." You muttered. "I never knew Hanzo named his dragons." You looked at the two cerulean dragons lazing around on Genji's comforting couch. "I never even knew you could name dragons."

"Ah, about that," Genji started. "Dragons aren't usually given a name. Hanzo and I came to the agreement that our dragons felt lonely so we gave them some."

You smiled. "What's your dragon's name then, Genji?" You were after all, curious.

"His name is Soba." Genji answered.

"Uhmm..." You paused for a moment. Soba did sound familiar. You know you heard it somewhere. Oh, wait. "Isn't that a type of noodle?"

Genji laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah. I love Soba."

You raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The food or the dragon? You're kinda confusing me here..."

"I love them both. Soba is actually a nickname. His full name is Yakisoba," Genji grinned. "And Hanzo's dragons usually interact with you more if you called them by the original names he gave them: Udon and Ramen."

At the mention of Udon and Ramen, the two dragons on Hanzo's couch jolted and looked towards Genji. Genji just laughed. "Hai, hai," he patted the dragons' noses to their delight. "It's nice to see you two again." Soba decided to join the two blue dragons and Genji.

"Don't you usually see these two during battle?" You queried.

"Yes, but that is their form in battle. Outside of battle, this is what they really look like," he motioned towards the three dragons who were loving his attention. He patted the spot beside him. "Come and sit next to me. I can't take care of three dragons who all want my attention at the same time."

He gently took ahold of your wrist and led your hand slowly towards Soba.

"Soba's really friendly. I know he'll like you," he let you gently stroke Soba who started (what seemed to be) purring. Soba closed his eyes in content. "See? Soba likes you." You stared at the emerald dragon in awe.

The dragons actually felt more fluffier than they looked.

"C-Can I hug Soba?" You asked Genji.

He shrugged in reply. "I guess, as long as you don't squeeze him uncomfortably."

You stopped stroking Soba and gently embraced the emerald dragon. The dragon smiled at you and returned your hug by wrapping itself around your torso. After a few seconds, you let go and let Soba float freely in the air.

"I like Soba."

"I'm glad you do," Genji replied.

"I like you too—" you blurted out by accident. "Huh— wait, WHAT?!" You started panicking.

Genji chuckled, the green lights on his visor flickering. Soba proceeded to gradually float higher and sat down on your head. You would've laughed at the actions of Genji's mischievous dragon, but you were too embarassed to say anything.

 _You'd just told him you liked him._   You mentally facepalmed at yourself.

The entire party, dragons and all, were relaxing on Genji's couch. After playing with the dragons for a while, Genji decided to turn on the television and flipped through the channels until he found something you both agreed on. Actually, Genji's couch was rather big and he usually slept on that instead of his actual bed. That was why there were already quite a number of pillows and throws that were used as blankets.

Spending your day on the couch was strangely calming. Throughout the day, the three of you had also remembered to feed the dragons their daily share of meat and you began to realise that you were getting tired. Hanzo's dragons also took a liking to you as you referred to them as Ramen and Udon. However, Soba liked you more than either of the other two dragons. Soba nuzzled your cheek and snickered at Genji.

Genji was getting jealous.

 _"How ridiculous,"_ Soba snorted to Ramen and Udon. " _My owner is getting jealous of me. Heh... this should be interesting."_

 _"Now, now, Soba,"_ Ramen spoke. _"Don't be mean to your owner. He is the one who looks after you after all."_

 _"I see your point, Ramen— or should I say, Hotaru. But you don't see the problem here. The problem is that this idiot, Genji,"_ Soba glanced over to the cyborg peacefully watching a programme,   _"Can't even reciprocate his feelings for (Y/n). He's so scared. He doesn't know what to do since someone he actually cares about confessed to him by accident."_

 _"And what do you suggest we do?"_ Udon suddenly spoke, catching the attention of Ramen and Soba. _"There is nothing we can do. It's up to Genji. And honestly, we shouldn't be interferring."_

Soba laughed, almost falling off of the couch and onto the floor. But (Y/n) hurriedly jerked up and instinctively caught the dragon before they fell.  _"Why, we make Genji realise that this person is worth fighting for. I think it might work if I made him jealous enough."_

 _"That is a horrible—"_ Udon began, but was cut off by the other dragon, Ramen. _"—That is a great idea!"_

At this point, Udon gave up trying to reason with the other two dragons and went back to being silent. Udon was honestly tired of these shenanigans that Soba always created with Ramen following after them.

<>

Eyelids growing heavy, you struggled to keep yourself awake. Soba seemed to agree with you. You lazily pulled one of the throws on the couch to use as blanket and gave up resisting the fatigue. You felt Soba yawn and reposition himself into something comfortable. Pretty much curling themself into a donut.

Genji momentarily stopped paying attention to the two blue dragons resting on his lap and shoulder and glared at Soba. "Soba, no. (Y/n)'s head is not a place to sleep on."

Soba gave Genji a petty look and huffed at its owner.

"And be quiet, you'll wake (Y/n) up," he warned.

Soba stuck his tongue out and refused. What a troublesome dragon he was. Funny thing was that the dragons reflected the personality of their owners.

Genji groaned and tried to pry Soba off of your dozing self. He tried not to disturb your sleep, but Soba seemed to be disobeying him.

"I know you have taken a liking to her, Soba. But you need to let (Y/n) sleep," Genji sighed, finally managing to pry the dragon off and placed Soba on a nearby pillow.

"Hmm...?" A sleeping (Y/n) muttered. "Oh... Yeah. I like you, G-Genji."

"I like you too," he whispered before slightly lifting his visor to leave a kiss on your forehead. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing about sleeping because I was getting sleepy and I wanted to finish this before I fell asleep. From the original time I posted this: goodnight : )


End file.
